Problem: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${3.\overline{3} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}10x &= 33.3333...\\ 1x &= 3.3333...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${9x = 30}$ ${x = \dfrac{30}{9}} $ ${x = \dfrac{10}{3}} \text{or} {3 \dfrac{1}{3}}$